


浪游者之歌/a song of wayfarers

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 当饱含神明爱欲的眼泪落进Loki的眼睛里，Loki察觉原来自己和他的眼睛注视的其实是两个世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神thor/凡人loki

白日渐短的初冬，月上中天，赤裸的身体被肆无忌惮的喘息暖热。这间塔楼坐落在山隘高处，夜晚的时候，透过窗户可以看到海面的粼粼波光。无数小溪流从这里注入海洋。它们最终都会和北冰洋的亚马逊河的尼罗河的水一起上升为漂浮的云。古老又优美的平衡，就像对异乡人来说每条路都是归家之路，对爱者来说任何地方都是狂欢之处。

粘腻的汗水，湿润的肢体撞击声，随着摆腰动作而扬起的金发。Loki仰躺在床上，向上顶腰，一下比一下更深、更用力，以让Thor因快感而哭泣为最高荣誉，放纵自己在欲望的深海中溺水，甚至对窗外轰隆隆的雷声充耳不闻。

他苍白的手指掐紧对方柔韧的腰线，那力道几乎是在泄愤，是握住了这摇摆的小舟上唯一的船舵，就像是在为自己从来不管多用力，都在他结实的肌肉上留不下痕迹而气恼。Loki在遇上Thor之前并不是沉溺性爱之人。但这具身体，这个人……

尖锐的快感已经令Thor颤抖起来，几乎快要跪不稳，手肘撑在Loki耳边，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。

而他狠狠地吻回去，从喘息的间隙里挤出两句叹息，“你最近越来越像只黏人的大猫。”虽然这么说着，但Loki有时候会意识到其实自己才是被猫薄荷驯服的那个。他心甘情愿乐此不疲地开发着Thor身上的所有快乐开关，惊叹于那肌肉紧实却手感柔软的胸膛上两点敏感的软肉，惊叹于那双充满泪水的冰蓝色眼睛，惊叹于他耀眼的金发——它们都该怎么形容？像甜软的布丁还是微硬的莓果？或者直接从极圈天空截下来的湛蓝色块？或者半熔的金子？或恰当或奇怪的譬喻沸腾着，他心中阴郁的炽热因此燃烧起来。

高潮来临，他们被欲望的海浪轻柔地抛起、抬高，欢愉特有的强度与迅疾一瞬间迸射出来，就像是孩子第一次尝试捏瘪一枚多汁的果实，粘腻的汁液从指缝间溢出，你被它特有的气味触感与那一刻不可再现的快乐所征服。

这时，Thor饱含爱欲的眼泪滴入Loki的右眼。“唔……”Loki忍不住揉了揉自己被泪水蛰痛的眼睛，“好吧，现在我身上有你的一部分了。”

这天之后，Loki总是会做一些奇怪的梦。命运的诡计潜入睡眠里，从此每次闭眼都像一场冒险，他会梦见宇宙中的浮岛，梦见高耸入云的金宫，梦见Thor，又梦见自己。他们成了神话的参与者，并肩又分离，大地摇摇欲坠，天空倾倒如陷入一场酣然大醉。

“最近我总是梦到我们是兄弟，还是神——或者说外星人。”Loki一次状似无意地提到，“这可有点残忍，被灌输伟大的梦想，醒来却发现自己根本没有那么长的生命来挥霍。”

当时Thor没有立即回答他，只是沉默了一会儿，然后笑起来，“弟弟？这听起来好像也不错。”

接下来Loki看到了更多。他看到Thor的金发上怎样真的得到了一顶王冠，看到Thor是怎样寻找到他的灵魂。不管怎么说，就算自己的职业是编剧，这梦也未免太有逻辑性与想象力了。

醒来之后，他睁着眼睛，揉揉胀痛的太阳穴，开始回想自己刚走完一小半的生命，越思考越心惊，嘴唇始终紧紧地抿着，就像是在抵抗一种诱惑——他是怎样结识了Thor？五年前校园外的酒吧？还是某次度假的海边？Loki发现自己想不起来。他过去的记忆就像是被整个模糊了，又或者说那滴眼泪打湿了劣质纸上写下的前情提要。

他的心绪完全乱了，觉得自己仿佛坐在一根即将被锯断的树枝上。但他在餐桌上问出那个决定一切的问题前，还是不动声色地假装一切都没发生，努力摆出惯常的讥诮，就像要揭露的不是一个可怕的欺骗，而是一个笑话。

他发现自己擅长这个。与他相反，Thor不是个好的说谎者，或者说他根本不愿意说谎，只是等着Loki去问。

“我梦到的其实根本不是梦，只是过去的记忆，对吗？” 

还没得到回答的时候，他就知道这一刻来得太迟了，已经没有意义了。根本不需要Thor的承认，看看那双看向他的蓝眼睛，就已经是对所有秘密，所有半遮半掩的事实的确认。那双眼睛中的情绪不属于Loki，属于他深爱的弟弟。

“我为什么会梦到这些？我猜是那滴眼泪，我的哥哥？”

“这不是设计，”Thor尝试保持这种稳重而冷静的气氛，但从他干涩的声音来看，Loki想，他并像表现出的那么平静。“我本来只是打算陪着你，直到你愿意接受我们的过去……” 

反正Thor是个神，对不对？他想，比起时间过于短暂的凡人，他大可以陪着我，耗到我死掉，不过是一百年而已，他就能再次拥抱这个中庭赝品体内弟弟的灵魂了。

似乎发现了Loki的抵触，Thor不再试图解释，“你想起来了多少？”他问。

“所有。”

“那你为什么不愿意回来，弟弟？”

“或许这只是因为我们不能走在同一条路上。你闯进我的世界，让我在一片黑暗里突然爱上了你，然后呢，你突然打开了开关。你猜什么？灯光刺眼，大幕拉开，观众开始鼓掌。”

当天晚上，Loki梦到了自己死亡的那天。

该死的，他想，原来是这样。

雷声隆隆，空气中带着泥土和树叶的苦涩气味。他意识到开始要下雨了。他坐起身来，准备关上窗户，看到Thor站在海边，面对激着白色碎末的巨浪，几乎再向前一步就要涉入这动荡的海里。

Loki想，他的哥哥，他爱的人，此时看起来就像一位真正的神。


	2. Chapter 2

一连几天，他们有意避开彼此，互不见面。直到今天晚上，星辰已经升起的时候，二人不期而遇。

Thor意外地看着刚走下阁楼的Loki，与他躲闪的目光相接。身后，半开的门把寒风与雪片一起放进来。天已经很冷了，温度下降的速度比他们和好的速度更快，那些向上飘或向下降的水汽还没到达目的地，就会变成空气中被重力所束缚的小冰晶。

或许神与人本就是不对等的。这位莅临人间的雷霆之神，虽无神的傲慢，却确有神的威能。他身穿单衣只身穿过大雪，仍对寒冷无知无觉，普通人只是出门忘了戴手套就恨不得把手指塞进嘴巴里取暖。Thor走进来的时候身上还带着潮气，Loki不知道这是因为他又站在海边了呢，还是飞去当他的超级英雄了。但总归不会是其他的事。毕竟雷神的眼睛时刻注视着世界，注视着这片本不该由他来保护的地方。

“Loki，我们应该谈谈。”

尴尬的沉默后，一方退让。Thor发现如果不看那双尖锐的绿眼睛，Loki抿紧嘴唇微微点头的时候和过去一样都有种温和的意味。

“Thor，你之前说，你的目的是等我恢复过去的记忆。所以，现在你应该已经满意了。我找回了记忆。”他说道，“但我不再需要你。”

“……我不明白。”Thor看着对面的人，难得地因无力感而挫败。现在从他的角度可以望见窗玻璃外的灯塔。它在浓雾里恒定地闪着光，有点像看不真切的命运。他能引动雷霆，能挥舞闪电，能扶起倾颓的大地，能用金链连起繁星，甚至只要时间足够久，他就能见证某颗恒星消亡瞬间宇宙里无声迸发的、仅一瞬的火光。但他却不能在Loki说出我不再需要你的时候保持冷静。

“我们共享了一千多年的时间。而这只是漫长生命的开端。” Thor想到了小时候第一次听到父亲讲述亲历过的岁月，他和Loki，两个尚且稚弱的年轻王子都曾被以万为单位的数字所恫吓。“我们看过同一片天空中同样的星星。后来我们的飞船真的驶到了那片星海中间，你说或许有一天你会离开，从随便哪个星球开始征服宇宙，而我要永远赶在前面阻止，否则会被邪神甩在后面。”

“但阿斯加德的星空已经不存在了。现在我们头上的是另一片星空。”Loki轻声说，“我不再是神了。哥哥，邪神已经死了，我们现在有了不同的轨迹，它们并不相交。”

Thor不明白他是什么意思。他不知道该怎么回应，也不知道该怎么发问。什么是“不再是神”？他有隐隐的糟糕预感，感觉胸口闷闷的痛。Loki竟然在以这种事不关己的态度自述着，这让他心中浮出一个诡谲的意象：Loki，他的兄弟，正在把自己燃成灰烬。无疑，这灰烬的重量使Thor的宇宙倾斜。

“曾经……父亲为了看清更多东西而献出了一只眼睛。而我，为了一个答案与真相，献出了作为神的生命。这意味着，”Loki平静地说道，“我们看到的将不再是同一个高度的景色。中庭人的一部古老悲剧里——它的作者甚至要比我们都要早出生近一千年——英雄的宫殿之顶，放哨者为看清战船返回的信号，日夜歌唱以保持清醒。然而日升月落，等待之后还是等待。多年之后，当火炬的迟到的光亮出现在海浪之上，等候的人已被时间的重负压倒。Thor，我们不会想要沦落至这种境地。”他说——说这些话对他来说并不容易。一千多年的陪伴与爱早已成为习惯，他根本难以想象自己的岁月从此和Thor的生命无关。

或许他的灵魂死后能再进入另一具新生的躯体，获得另一段短暂的崭新生命，但不再是邪神的Loki与仍是神明的Thor，从此对前者来说，未来是无限的等待，对后者来说，等待则是未来。

“所以这样就很好：我不再需要你，你最终也不会再需要我。”

某种痛苦的眩晕使Thor大脑一片空白。他甚至没问Loki到底为什么要这么做，又得到了怎样的答案——过去和未来、悲怮与爱、幸福和苦难，这一切现在都同时醒来又同时沉睡在同一种寂静里，尘埃的气味让他鼻梁发酸。

“我会找到办法的。Loki，我会找到方法拿回你失去的东西。”他很快就控制好了过于急促的呼吸，但声音依旧颤抖。之前他还在心里埋怨自己任性爱玩的弟弟，现在呢？

世人在这位雷霆之神的身上只看见胜利，凯旋柱里浸透着的眼泪决不会从他的眼里落下。但此时此刻，在这个中庭一隅，一个个体的痛苦、一道与整个世界相比如此卑微与渺小的命运之线，成了让万神之王从顶峰上跌落下来的原因。

Thor站起身来，走近，弯下腰抱住弟弟僵硬的肩膀。“我们遇到过更糟糕的必死之局，最后却屡屡欢庆更多的胜利。这只是又一次要战胜的挑战，又一次要赢下的赌注。一起去面对它，”他说道，“——我们现在只剩下彼此了。”

Loki则以凶狠的亲吻回应。他早该知道的，只要遇上Thor，只要和他的哥哥牵扯上，一切计策都是空谈，一切谋划都会被忘个一干二净。看看吧，什么诡计之神，什么真相，只要一个吻一个对视，就全被抛到脑后了。这时候除了与Thor亲吻的时间，他再无其他的时间，除了与Thor在这个窗外还刮着暴雪的屋子里做爱的欲望之外，他再无其他欲望。

他几乎是愤愤不平地想到了小时候变成蛇去吓Thor，最后的结果却是他在一阵欢呼里被捡起来抱在怀里。这让他差点就忘了原来的计划是要捅Thor一刀。

这寒冷冬日的无尽黑夜一次又一次延长，就连月亮都不见了，几乎像是这里所有的热气都已被他们的欲与爱所吸引，星星纷纷被冻得掉下地平线。或许这不是爱与被爱，而是占有与被占有，甚至是吞噬与被吞噬、摧毁与被摧毁。低哑暧昧的声响里，是谁在耳边提起久违的并肩作战，又是谁撇撇嘴抱怨对方过去总是把他的魔法叫做小把戏。他们黏黏糊糊地搂着对方的脖子，像个醉鬼赌咒似地发誓，当所有希望都破灭，当不管怎么探出手臂都抓不住命运，那就共享这无尽的岁月。


	3. Chapter 3

最后Loki改良了一个古老的魔法。过去，有些法师会把孩子的灵魂和自己的灵魂连接起来，以共享力量保护被监护者的安全。现在，在魔法的作用下，Loki和Thor的力量紧紧相连，直到Loki本身的神力重生，这链接才会断开。

这感觉是前所未有地亲近。现在他们像一首诗嵌套在另一首诗里。

Loki倒是觉得自己会放电火花这点挺有趣，“在这个状态下，我甚至感觉自己能拿起雷神之锤。”

“在这个状态下，你也不能对我说谎，弟弟。”而Thor呢，他现在能清楚地察觉到属于诡计之神的神格正在重塑——他真切地意识到，这次他把Loki好好保护起来了。Loki就在他身边，一抬手就能触碰，一转身就能拥抱，一动神念就能看到他兄弟那复杂而危险的灵魂。

中庭的海边，Loki枕在Thor大腿上，抬起胳膊，像个小孩子一样用手指尖变出的气浪赶走挑选贝壳的乌鸦。他的力量正在缓慢恢复，毕竟一个神生下来就是神，他生而如此，如果一个神作为神的身份都能被剥夺，那世界就会陷入悖论。

他仰躺着，感觉不到冷，也感觉不到夜晚水汽的潮湿，唯一能感觉到的是温暖的光。他希望这一刻持续到永远。但没过多久，望着月光下被从一块沙地上惊起，转而又落在另一块沙地上的乌鸦，再看看哥哥异色的眼眸，他被迫承认有些事的确已经不可逆转地被改变了。

“Loki，”Thor还是问了，“到底发生了什么事？”

“这是个很长的故事。”Loki回答，“我的确死在了灭霸手中，但却没有见到传说中的英灵殿，反而是重生在世界树之底的密米尔之泉旁边。听起来有些不可思议——就像我不该死在那里。”

以前Loki就因好奇去过密米尔之泉，但总是被告知他不该来这里。这论断并无错误，鉴于Loki一向想要什么就会自己用尽手段去拿，完全不必借用泉水的力量。更何况Loki享受的是拿到的过程而不是结果，如果什么东西都必须要等价交换才能得到，那还要哄骗和诡计做什么呢？

“我想，好吧，那恐怕这就是我需要密米尔之泉的时候了。于是我问它，这一切的目的是什么，它为什么要召唤我……”

Loki慢慢地讲着自己怎么喝下了泉水，怎么看清了原来世界树只是宇宙中的一渺微尘，而在宇宙之外还有其他宇宙，它们彼此同源共生，像同一棵藤上结出的葡萄。

“我知道得越多，就越畏惧。创造了这一切的神到底是谁？是无意识的混沌吗？他是否无所不能，是否无处不在，是否为我们创造了万物的假象？是否其实没有天，没有地，没有延伸出的万物，没有形状，没有大小，没有地点，甚至没有你没有我？[1]然后，我看到了。”

他的手指顺着Thor的脖颈向上，微凉的指尖划过下巴，触碰到有点硬的胡茬。邪神的手指此时同那双绿眼睛一样温柔而多情，像亚当堕落之后，他看着Thor，看到整个世界展现在面前[2]。他的哥哥，对他全然信任毫无保留，甚至在要害掌握在他手里的时候都没有一丝迟疑。

“让我展示给你，哥哥。”

Loki的魔法再现了他的记忆。

「它是空的。我要付出什么代价才能得到它？」

「Oidn曾经付出一只眼睛，你需要付出更多的东西。」

「眼睛？那也太老套了。我给你更多的东西怎么样？」诡计之神的银舌头轻易许诺着，引诱着，「我要付出的，是我作为神的、几近永恒的生命——履行你等价交换的誓约。接受它。然后告诉我，这一切的真相。是谁安排了这一切，是谁给万物定下规章，是谁让星辰旋转，是谁让我们的生命永无宁时。」

邪神站在井沿，冷冷地俯视着这口枯竭的泉水，单脚向前踏出一步，一跃而下。他的身体刚一触及坚硬的地面，喷涌而出的泉水便将他淹没。

他看到了。

他看到了他们的世界原来只是一篇小说。

再往上追溯，原来还有那么多的宇宙，那么多的他们，被印在纸上成为话本，被投影出来成为戏剧，一本接一本，一部接一部，无数的Loki和Thor重复着相爱重复着死亡重复着复活，有那么多的旁观者知晓他们灵魂最隐秘的角落，那么多的作者，出于那么多不同的目的，勾画出不同背景下的不同境况，那些或流畅或蹩脚的笔触解释着世界观的支柱，那些悲剧爱好者带来死亡，让他们冷漠怀疑反目，最终疲惫地幸存，喜剧的追捧人呢，则随意转换弱者与英雄，掀起面目全非的争斗。

那些外界的神，他们比命运女神更为无情，命运女神只是道出命运隐约的轨迹，他们编造出命运还不够，竟还要费尽千辛万苦让所有悲苦的预言实现。

“我感到恐惧与兴奋，我的哥哥——如此可怕，如此残忍的真相，我是该恐惧。但即使已经明白了它难以想象的可怖与压倒性的不可战胜，我却还是想对抗它。”

冰冷的巨浪呼啸着，占据了沉默的位置。

“Loki，”Thor开口，“你是故意以神的生命来与密米尔之泉交换的对吗？”

Loki爽快地承认了。

“你有时候反应快得会令我震惊，我亲爱的哥哥。没错，我是故意的。怎样才能得知规则之上的事？——我想只有先打破规则。这就像如果要想看到盒子外面的世界，就得先破坏掉我们居住的这个盒子。我第一个想到的是毁灭世界树。但出现在我面前的密米尔之泉——难道这不是现成的灵感？它是所有等价交换传说的最终根源，是世界规则的一部分。而神的生命无穷无尽，神死亡必将重生，这也是规则的一部分。”

Loki尖刻地笑了，“当它们二者冲突，当我用不能被兑现的承诺兑换了必须要支付的代价，想必盒子就会被撕出一个开口——最后我成功了。”

“Loki，”Thor停了一会儿用低哑的声音说道，“……可是，你有没有想过，如果这真的是世界的真相，如果我们真的是一篇小说里的人物，或许你的所有选择都是被设计好的——包括你献祭出了作为神的生命这一点。”

Loki僵硬了起来，足足好几秒后，才听到自己冻结的血液开始重新流动起来。他坐起身来，露出一个勉强的微笑，就像是被那些半化的冰块撞痛了血管。

“很合理的推测，”他轻声说，“一个失去了神力，成为了他看不起的中庭蝼蚁；而另一个呢，则是神，高高在上——多么美妙的戏剧冲突！如果这篇小说的主角不是你我，我会为作者鼓掌的。你说，祂会不会正自得其乐地观测着我们？看我们不安、揣测，祂却在笑？”

“冷静下来，”Thor抱住兄弟微微颤抖的肩膀，“我此时此刻依旧爱着你，不管我们是不是被设定好的，我们的命运是否是恶意的演绎。”

“我还记得以前你是个只长肌肉不长脑子的蠢货——这不太对，你还长了头发呢，”Loki的眼睛还潮湿着，却被自己的话给逗笑了，“现在你却学会了识破我的谎言。哥哥，祂们都对你做了什么，才让你脱胎换骨？”Loki其实知道得很清楚——这成长的代价是夺走Thor的一切。

他凑到兄长耳边低声诱惑着、编造着、引导着，“哥哥，你不能许诺感觉，你要许诺行动。谁许诺了永恒的爱恨，谁许诺了永远的忠诚，谁就是许诺了力不可及的事。”

“能言善道的小混蛋，刚才谁差点哭鼻子？” 

Loki则躲过Thor安慰似的亲吻，挑衅般咬着哥哥的耳垂，邪神在被蛊惑的人耳边留下甜蜜的吐息，“你知道吗？祂们现在或许正在看着我们。”

“那就让祂们看。”Thor笑起来，星辰下颜色相异的双眼明亮得像羁留人间的月亮。Loki想，他完全属于我，我也完全属于他。除此之外我们再别无长物。或许多年后他都会记得这一瞬间，它们震颤心灵的光芒远比实际要亮。

黑夜赋予万物不被形体所拘束的力量，所有魂灵在黑暗里都像风中的呻吟一样自由生长。Loki亲吻着哥哥的嘴唇，带着惶恐认出原来他所有的爱，所有被设定的超出设定的属于他自身的爱，此时竟都在Thor身上。

“我本来想杀掉你，哥哥，”他投降似地自我剖白着，声音淹没在炸裂开的海浪里，“我故意献出了生命，故意与你生命相连，这样我们就可以一起死掉，摆脱命运——”

Thor敞开自己，分开肌肉紧实的长腿，像一颗熟透的果实一样绽开，露出灵魂，露出欲望的音符，吞进这像夏天一样灼热的器官，“你总是这样，”他沉重地喘息，抱怨自己的弟弟，“以为自己独自一人就能搞定一切……”

“还好我没这样，”Loki拥抱着这个独一无二的魂灵，快乐得几乎要摆脱他肉体的束缚，上升到宇宙的星辰里去，“恐怕祂本来设定的结局就是要我们死去。现在祂失败了——看来我们在一篇糟糕的小说里，是不是？”

他们没有力气去发问和回答了。这无人见证的野合，这两个灵魂向无聊而平庸的命运发起的挑战！狂风掀起咆哮的海浪，两位神沉浸在这爱的乐事中浑然不觉，就这么呻吟着，喘息着，纵情而尽兴，热烈又疯狂。

创造者和被创造者，主体和客体，爱者和被爱者，真神和伪神，问题和答案，全都融化了混同了毫无意义了——无归宿的浪游者终于把黑夜变成了太阳，雷霆轰鸣着炸起海浪，诸星辰悬在浪峰之上，赞颂着神的威能与柔情，指引他们创造新的神话与未来。

现在，已经再无人能干涉他们的命运了。

END

[1]笛卡尔《第一哲学沉思录》  
[2]弥尔顿《失乐园》


End file.
